Kingdom Hearts: The Hollow Key
by ZanderCross00
Summary: Let me tell you a story. A story about a boy named Roxas. We all know he stopped being separate from Sora when his summer vacation ended... now let me tell you what would have happened if he had been the one to continue on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Roxas had expected to fade away, to not feel anything, or even remember that he used to be someone...

But the very last thing he expected was to open his eyes and see someone staring down at him. It was a red haired girl whose eyes he met. They both had blue irises, although her's were noticeably lighter than his. He felt like he knew this girl for some reason. A little blush appeared on her face.

"O-oh... sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, Roxas." She said. Roxas blinked at her. He knew who he was looking at. It was Kairi. He and Kairi had known each other forever. A smile formed itself on Roxas's face.

"I was up already... kinda." He said, sitting himself up and turning to look at her. She giggled and sat next to him. They were on the beach of their little island that was just across a small stretch of ocean from their home.

"Hey, did Riku come by while I was sleeping?" Roxas asked, tilting his head a little. Kairi shook her head with a frown.

"If he did, I didn't see him." Roxas sighed and turned his eyes to the ocean, and above it the setting sun. Riku seemingly had been avoiding everyone lately, not even showing up at school for the past few days.

At least that's what he thought he remembered about the last few days. That weird dream he just had woken up from had nearly made him think that something different had happened. It really had been strange. Roxas was not a stranger to odd dreams, but that one had taken the cake for sure. The dream itself had felt so real. It had ended just as he had found a large pod with a boy sleeping inside...

"Roxas... can I ask you something, something really important?" Kairi said, breaking Roxas's train of thought. He turned to look at her. Kairi's face was set into a mask of seriousness that didn't give away a thing. He nodded, only once.

"I..." She started, blushing a little. Roxas waited several seconds for her to continue, and after taking a deep breath she did. "Do you... like living here?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at her question. It hadn't been anything close to what he thought she might ask him. He looked back at the water and shrugged.

"I guess... I mean, I've never seen anywhere else, so I have nothing to compare it to." He fell onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "But... I do wonder what's out there. I mean, look at all those stars up there. Must be something if there are so many lights in the sky." Kairi nodded, smiling.

"I want to know what's out there too... maybe we can all go together. You, me, and Riku. Together against the world." Roxas looked over at her, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, definitely! One of these days, we'll all find out what's really in the world. It's a promise!" Roxas smiled as he said this... feeling as if he had before.

...

Riku watched Roxas and Kairi talking. He glared at Roxas with the deepest hatred he could muster in his heart. That he was able to do this was the only thing he valued about the change.

Riku had... changed back. It seemed that when Roxas somehow won out against Sora, he had reversed Riku's appearance change into Ansem. He could even use his eyes again. But Riku wasn't happy with this outcome. He had wanted _Sora_ to become whole again, not to make Roxas himself a full person. And it didn't help that Kairi's memories of Sora had been overwritten with ones of Roxas.

_I have to ask DiZ about this. See what I can do to get Sora back again._ Riku thought darkly as he turned and walked away. There was one other thing that he was thankful for because of this appearance change. Riku, now back in his own form, could use his Keyblade.

He summoned it into his hand, and walked into the small cavern that he, Roxas, and Kairi had enjoyed so much as children...

Riku grabbed at his head, trying to remember the truth.

"It was Sora! Not Roxas, _Sora_!" He said angrily. Eventually his will held the false memories at bay once again and he sighed. It would get harder to remember what he had to do, to not see Roxas as his best friend. Riku knew that he had to work with haste, before it was too late and Sora was wiped from existence by Roxas.

"I won't let that happen... I will get Sora back." Riku pointed his Keyblade forward and it shot a beam of light, opening the way to a new world. He steeled himself and stepped through.

...

Roxas and Kairi had decided to head back home before it got too dark to row their little boats through the water safely. Roxas's arms pushed the oars in his boat back and forth, back and forth, in a motion so practiced that he glided through the water. Kairi was only a little ways behind him, not having the same upper arm strength that her two friends did. That's when they started to hear it.

"Hey, what is that?!" Roxas yelled to Kairi as he stopped rowing his boat. She got hers next to his before stopping as well.

"I don't know. It sounds kinda like thunder, but I think it's too-" Kairi stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly. She had turned around to face the shore, and what was there shocked her so much she'd not been able to finish her sentence. Roxas jerked his head around, then his whole body. He stared wide eyed at what he saw. Towering above the small houses and shops of their home was something that neither could understand. It looked vaguely like a man, but its body was too wrong. Its legs appeared to thin to support the massive upper body and arms that it had. Two yellow, faintly glowing orbs in its head looked like eyes of some kind. It appeared to be searching for something, crashing through houses with it's massive feet as it walked with thundering steps.

"W-what is that thing?!" Roxas shouted, completely horrified by the creature before him. Kairi just shook her head, unable to speak. They both stared at the thing for what seemed like forever, when Roxas's brain finally started moving again.

"Get back to the island! We can't do anything about something like that, so we should just hide!" Roxas flipped his sitting position around so that he could row in the opposite direction, towards the small island. Kairi wasn't far behind him, and they both started rowing harder and faster than they ever had. By the time they had made it back to the island, they were both out of breath and their arms felt like rubber sticks.

"Where... should we... hide?" Kairi asked through her panting. Roxas's eyes scanned the island in front of them. They could go to the opposite shore and hope it didn't find them, or...

"In the cave over there." Roxas said, pointing to the opening. "It's small enough so that we won't get seen and big enough that we can hide." He grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her along with him. They squeezed into the opening and went a little ways into the cave before leaning against the stone walls and sinking into a sitting position. They both panted and Kairi shut her eyes. Roxas just looked tiredly at the opposite wall. They sat in relative silence for a long time, before Kairi finally spoke.

"Roxas... I'm scared. I don't want that thing to find us. I don't-" She voice cut off as a few tears dripped down her face. Roxas put his arm around her shoulders and hugged Kairi closer to him.

"It'll be okay. I promise that I'll keep us safe." Roxas's voice became stronger and more confident. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kairi, that was the promise he'd made to himself and Riku when they had become friends all those years ago. And Roxas always kept a promise.

The two sat there until night fell, and eventually Kairi fell asleep with her arms around Roxas. He yawned and decided to sleep as well. He leaned his head on Kairi's a little and shut his tired eyes, exhaling heavily and drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Riku walked up to the dilapidated mansion that had been DiZ's base of operations for the last year. No doubt he was angered by the fact that Roxas had become a person, and not turned back into Sora. Hopefully he would know how to get Sora back.

Riku pulled open the door and walked inside. The place was dark, but Riku knew where he was going. He made his way to the second floor, and from there into the library that held the entrance to DiZ's laboratory. Riku wasn't surprised that stairs to the lab hadn't been covered up. He walked down the stairs and into the lab's first room, one that he had spent a lot of time in. DiZ was sitting in a chair facing many computer screens, muttering to himself angrily.

"DiZ, it's me. Riku." The man stopped what he was doing and turned. He face was covered in a red cloth, save for one dark orange eye that he used to see. He stood up and walked to Riku, not believing his eyes.

"But... how? There's no possible outcome that-" Riku cut him off mid sentence, not wanting to have to listen to him talk and lose more time than he had too.

"Roxas became a person. I know that you know it too. My memories of Sora are starting to be affected, and Kairi doesn't remember Sora at all. I'm going to try and get Sora back. Do you know how, or am I wasting my time?" DiZ looked at Riku, astonished by the change from a caring friend to the person before him. He cleared his throat and decided to present a theory he had.

"I suppose that it may be possible to make Roxas into a Heartless and a Nobody again, recreating Sora if the two combine. However it's not something that I would recommend doing anywhere but here. Bring Roxas to me and we shall start this process over again, so that Sora may be whole once again." Riku nodded and spun on his heel. He walked out of the door and up the stairs into the library, then to the first floor and outside. He summoned his Keyblade once again and shot a beam of light, planning to return to the Destiny Islands. However, instead of a door of light appearing, a man in a black coat appeared out of a pathway of darkness.

"Axel." Riku growled, raising his Keyblade to fight. The red spikes on Axel's head bounced a little as he held his hands up.

"Not here to fight, so chill out. I'm only here to tell you something. Don't try to harm Roxas. The Organization's looking for him now, and they'll get to him eventually. I'm gonna try and help my friend, so if you try and hurt him then I'll be your enemy too... so what will you do?" Axel paused and turned to walk away. "Kairi'll most likely be with him, and I know she's at least your friend. Just think about it, okay?" He waved and walked into the pathway of darkness, disappearing. Riku scowled and relaxed a little. He had been expecting Organization resistance, but Axel was now his own person, separate from them. And Kairi being involved would make things more difficult as well.

Riku sighed and looked up and the sky that was forever frozen in sunset.

_I need some help..._

...

Roxas awoke in the dead of night. He heard crickets chirping outside. Inside, he struggled a little to see properly. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted and he saw that the cave was as it had been when he'd fallen asleep. He heard Kairi moan a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm... what time is it?" She asked sleepily. Roxas yawned before answering.

"No idea... I wonder if that thing is gone yet. I'm gonna go check it out." Roxas untangled himself from Kairi and made his way to the mouth of the cave. He peered out, but nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Hey, it's all clear. I think we should be okay to-" Roxas's words were cut off with a yelp of surprise as a large, black hand broke through the small entrance and grabbed him tightly. It pulled him out of the cave and up into the air, higher that Roxas had ever been. He yelled as he laid eyes on the yellow, glowing orb eyes of the monster from earlier that day. He beat at the thing's massive hand with his own two fruitlessly, accomplishing nothing but tiring himself.

"Roxas!" He heard Kairi shout up at him as she ran out of the cave. As Roxas realized how much danger Kairi was in, he felt something stir inside of his heart. He saw the monster's other hand reach for Kairi and he struggled even harder against the thing's grip. Again, something inside of his heart began to stir and he began to get an oddly familiar feeling. Just as the black hand was about to grab Kairi, Roxas heard a voice, as if it was far off in the distance but was just close enough to be heard.

"_Roxas, use the Keyblade!"_

Roxas's right hand began to glow and he held it out in front of him. The monster recoiled a little and let him go. He fell down into the small pond next to the cave entrance. He hit the bottom and swam up faster by pushing off the bottom. His head broke the surface and he took several deep breaths. Kairi ran over and held her hand out for him, saved by what Roxas had done. He took her hand and she pulled him onto land. He panted and looked at his right hand, which was still glowing slightly.

"Key... blade?" He wondered aloud. Roxas stood up and looked up at the monster. He had the power to do something, he could feel that deep inside his heart. But he didn't know what to do.

"Please... give me the strength to protect Kairi." He said, holding out his hand, not knowing what would happen. His hand started to glow brighter and brighter and the light coming off of his hand took shape. It looked to be a giant key, but it was the size of a sword. The blade was grey and the square guard around the black handle was yellow. A chain was attached to the bottom of the square guard and at the end of the chain was a small, mouse head shaped token.

"Roxas... what is that?" Kairi asked him, not knowing what was happening. Roxas looked at the blade in his hand, feeling some kind of deep connection with it.

"It's a Keyblade... it's _myKeyblade_." Roxas pointed his Keyblade at the monster and it took a thundering step back. Pools of darkness appeared at it's feet, and small versions of the monster started to come out of the ground. Roxas readied himself and slashed at the creatures as they jumped forward to attack. It didn't take much to destroy them, about three or four hits with his Keyblade was enough, and after a while the horde of smaller monsters died down. Roxas panted a little, tired from the effort, and raised his Keyblade again to face the large monster. It raised a huge fist and punched at Roxas. He put his Keyblade in front of him and braced as fist hit. Roxas struggled to hold the attack at bay, but he was pushed back a few feet.

"Come on, I can't get beat right now!" Roxas shouted as he pushed harder. With one final heave, he threw back the monster's fist and ran up to it, jumping onto the wrist and running up its arm. Roxas threw his Keyblade, landing a direct blow to the its forehead. The monster roared in pain and grabbed at its face, throwing Roxas onto its shoulder. He caught himself on a tendril that was sticking out of its head and worked his way around, using it to reach his blade. When he was close enough he took hold of the hilt and ripped the blade out of the monster's head, causing it to thrash wildly.

"Let's end this." Roxas said, taking a slash at its eyes. The giant monster roared in pain as Roxas kept slashing wildly, injuring it. The thing took a step back and fell, crashing into the water and kicking up a massive swell in the waves that buffeted Roxas. He let go and was thrown out into deeper waters, barely hearing Kairi's screams for him.

_So... sleepy..._ Roxas thought as he sunk into the water. His hand still gripped the Keyblade, unwilling to let go. He felt a hand close around the wrist of his right arm as his eyes shut. The last thing he saw was a man with dark red, spiky hair pulling him to the shore.

...

Axel put Roxas's limp body on his back as he swam. He was impressed with his old friend. Even without knowing about his powers, he was able to fight off the giant purebred Heartless all by himself.

"That's the Roxas I remember." Axel said with a smile as he walked onto the beach. Kairi ran up to him, a worried look plain on her face. He laid Roxas down on the sand and Kairi bent over him. She put a hand over his mouth and he was, thankfully, breathing. Axel sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. It looks like that took a lot out of him. We should move him though, probably to somewhere a little more safe." Axel said, noticing that more Shadows were starting to appear. He got up and picked Roxas up, putting him on his back. He waved his hand and a dark pathway appeared in front of him.

"Follow me!" He said, running into the pathway. Kairi hesitated for a moment before following him. Inside, the pathway was... strange. It wasn't dark at all, just sort of empty. Axel shut the entrance and made the exit appear.

"This way!" He beckoned. Kairi ran after him as Axel ran through the exit portal. She was blinded for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that now flooded her sight. She opened her eyes to find an oddly familiar sight. She and Axel were standing in front of a large castle made out of brownish red stones. Axel sighed and shifted Roxas on his back.

"It's safe here, don't worry. Those creatures, Heartless, can't get inside." Axel explained. He walked to the doors and opened one, then walked inside. Kairi hesitated for a moment before following. Inside was a magnificent entry hall that was fit for a true castle. Axel walked across the entry hall and into a door on the side. It led to the living quarters. Kairi wasn't far behind, and now that they didn't appear to be in danger, she had questions.

"Who are you, and what's going on here?" She asked rather forcefully. Axel waited until he had reached the lord's room and placed Roxas in the bed before answering.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head and grinned at Kairi. "And I'm here to help. There's a bunch of really bad guys who want to use little Roxas here for their plans. I don't plan on letting that happen. Now, let him get some rest, he's earned it. And I'm gonna get something to eat, mostly cause I don't want to pass out from hunger." Axel waved his hand and walked out of the room. Kairi frowned at the spiky haired man. She really didn't know what to think about him. With a sigh she walked over to the bed he'd placed Roxas and and took the sleeping boy's hand.

"Roxas... please be okay."

...

Roxas's dreams were filled with strange images. Most were about a boy about a year younger than himself. This boy had bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He smiled a lot and wielded the same Keyblade that Roxas had used to fight off that monster.

However some were of a girl in a black coat. She had blue eyes as well, but they always seemed sad, and her black hair usually fell to cover those sad eyes. There was one image where she seemed happy. Roxas knew he was sitting next to her as she laughed and munched on a stick of ice cream. The two of them were sitting very high up and the sun was setting in the background. Roxas felt happy too, in that moment.

_Who are these people... and why do I feel like I know them?_ Roxas wondered as he floated through his dreamworld.

* * *

**Alright... two in one start. Not bad. I have a good amount of time to write these too, so they should be somewhat constant updates. Also, sorry if my Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Axel aren't exactly right. I'm only so good people. But anyway, disclaimer time! *I own nothing of the _Kingdom Hearts_ franchise. All rights go to Square Enix. Also, who else is fanboying/girling over Kingdom Hearts 3?  
**

_**-Zander**_


End file.
